Cafe Of Detectives
by DeathNoteSweetness
Summary: Light's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's eyes change from bright green to rich crimson red.  "I am a Shi no tenshi, an Angel of Death." LxSAKURAxLIGHT VOTE PAIRING!
1. Ch 1 Curiosity

Café of Detectives

Summary: L takes Light to a café with the intention of discussing the Kira case. But instead Light and himself find an interest in a girl, weather it's for good or bad. LxSakuraxLight PAIRING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

Ch 1 Curiosity

**Normal POV**

Yagami Light and Ryuzaki, also known as L, were both sitting in a limo as Watari drove them to a local café to discuss something involving the Kira case. It only took a short amount of time before they reached the café. L nodded to Watari and he drove off as they walked inside. They noticed that the whole café was pretty empty except for some married couples and two tables of two guys who where staring intensely at a table in the middle of the café. They thought that was a bit strange. Therefore they turned their attention to said table. There was a girl who looked to be around 17 and an older gentleman who looked to be in his late 20s. The man had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a plan white t-shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. The girl was wearing a long sleeve stripped black and red shirt with a red t-shirt over it. It had a picture of a chibi boy rocking out on electric guitar. Also she had a thin sleeveless vest that stopped at mid thigh. And lastly she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with some beat-up black high-top converses. However, they caught a glimpse of a thick silver chain that disappeared under her shirt. From what they could see they were completely opposite. She also had flawless snow white skin, stunning emerald green eyes and pink hair. She was defiantly different in their eyes. But something else caught L's attention other that her herself. L took a hold of Light's sleeve and dragged him to a table relatively close to the girl's table, so he could hear them. Once they sat, L had his knees to his chest with his mouth chewing his thumb as he stared at the girl.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong?" Light followed his gaze to the pink haired girl. "Do you know her?" '_If he knows her then she might know his real name.'_ Light thought sinisterly.

"Nope, not at all," L said not taking his eyes off her for one second. "But she has peaked my curiosity." Light looked between the girl and L. "Really? Why is that?" L finally took his eyes off the girl to look at Light.

"Well, Light-kun, there are a lot of things that make me curious about her but the thing that makes me the most curious is that she is carrying a gun." Light looked shock and slowly looked back at the girl. '_A gun? Where?'_ After carful examination he saw it, peaking out from behind her vest was a black gun holster and inside was a regulation gun that the police use. His shocked expression soon turned into one of curiosity.

"So why don't we call the police?" He said in a fake innocent voice while taking out his cell phone. But L quickly took it from his hand and turned it off before setting it on the table.

"You know I hate phones. Plus I think that something interesting will happen. Just watch and listen." Then they both watched as the events unfolded with this girl.

**With the Mystery Girl**

"So how has the case going, Sakura-san?" The girl known as Sakura sat across from the man and casually took a sip of her tea before answering.

"Well, Takahiro-san, we have almost found the evidence to arrest the suspect. My team is currently watching the suspect and once they slip up, I'll get a phone call. Then I'll decide weather or not it's enough to arrest them." After she said that she looked down at the menu, but not before seeing a menacing smile on his face before it turned into one of relief. '_Hmm…..be relieved while you can because before we leave I'm going to arrest your ass.'_ Soon the waiter came to take our orders. Sakura pointed to something on the menu.

He said, "That's a very good choice Miss. That is one of our most popular desserts." then left with the menu in hand.

"Well Takahiro-san I'm very sorry for your loss." She said looking at him.

"Loss? Oh yes, thanks for your concern, but I think I'll make it somehow." He said in a sad voice. Sakura looked at him then smiled slightly. '_This guy is such a moron. Does he really think he's fooling anyone with that act?_'

"I know you will" Takahiro smiled in return. '_Good thing I wasn't caught._' After chatting for a bit the waiter soon came back with Sakura's order. She examined the dish in front of her. It was in a small glass /filled with a cream colored sauce and what looked to be a white whipped topping of some sort. And to top it off was a light brown sauce. She brought it in her mouth and was greeted with a mix of flavors. **(Sorry I can't describe the taste, I've never had it before.)**

"Wow this is really good. I wonder what it is." Sakura look to the side to see a board that featured the dessert she was eating. After looking at it from her seat she quickly narrowed her eyes but then she turned to Takahiro.

"Hey Takahiro-san, you know French right? Can you read what this dessert is called over there?" She said pointing to the sign.

"Sure thing," He looked at the sign and spotted her dessert. "It's called *_Ile flottante*._" Once he said those words Sakura had a smirk on her face but hide it by looking down at the dessert.

"Really? I want to know the stuff in it, so I'll be right back." Then Sakura left her seat to take a closer look at the sign. After reading the ingredients she turned around to Takahiro but stayed by the sign.

"Hey, Takahiro-san, did you know that that white stuff was egg whites?" She called out. Some of the people in the café looked at her weirdly but she ignored it.

Takahiro chuckled slightly. "Wow, that interesting."

Sakura smirked as she said in a low voice "Yeah, it's almost unbelievable." Then the room was filled with a ringing sound. Sakura walked back to her table and went through her backpack till she found her phone. She hastily picked it up.

"Hello Sakura speaking." As she listened to the voice at the other end of the phone Takahiro interrupted.

"Is that them? Did they get the proof?" Sakura gave a curt nod at him before returning her attention back to the phone.

"Huhu I see." She started to walk away from the table and back to where the sign was. After a moment she looked back at Takahiro and looked him straight in the eye s with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Yup take him down." Then she shut her phone and stuffed it in her front pant pocket. Takahiro stood up from his seat and started making his way to Sakura.

"So did you get the proof? Is your team going to arrest-" He stopped mid sentence as the man's arms were both being held by the two groups of men who sat at the tables behind them. Some gasps and light screams were herd through out the café.

"Hey what's the meaning of this? Let go of me!" Takahiro said as he struggled to get out of their hold. Sakura looked around the room as he talked or yelled. She saw fear in the faces of the customers except for two. Sakura looked at these two men who weren't like the rest of the customers.

**Sakura's POV**

I stared at these two people that have caught my attention. One had messy black hair and black eyes, a pale white completion with dark bags under his eyes. He was sitting in a weird fettle like position and was wearing a loose white long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jeans, and no shoes. But after careful inspection, I found his shoes on the floor. The next one had neat honey brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks, a button up white shirt with a brown blazer on top, and a pair of black shoes. I stared at both of them and noticed that they were looking also but not with fear. They both held curiosity within there eyes. '_Those guys aren't scared at all. It could be that they witness things like this a lot._' I reexamined the two before mentally shaking my head. '_No, they don't look like the type to be involved in things like this. And even if they did, there should be some kind of indication. Hmm… wait could those guys…_' I shook my head mentally again then turned back to Takahiro-san and through all of the chaos said

"Takahiro Kei, you are here by under arrest for the murder of your wife and two kids."

**Normal POV**

Takahiro struggled in his restraints then turned to Sakura with angry eye and something else. It was the same something that was in most of these customer's eyes. Fear.

"What are you taking about? You said that your team was with the suspect!" Sakura looked at the two groups of men holding Takahiro's arms.

"I'm aware of what I said and I was telling the truth. You were always my number 1 suspect." Sakura held that same victorious smirk on her face like when she was on the phone.

"What!" "That's right. Since the moment I was assigned to this case I swore I would get hard core evidence to arrest you, which I did. The moment you read the name of my dessert from this sign your alibi was destroyed." Takahiro held a scared expression which quickly changed into one of rage. He broke from his restraints then as he ran to Sakura, he grabbed a knife from a nearby table. But before he could get close Sakura swiftly took the gun from her holster and pointed at him.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot." At that point the café was filled with ear piercing screams from the women there. Sakura gave a big sigh then shot her gun into the air before returning it to the man. The room was now dead silent.

"Everyone please calm down. I'm with the police." Then she took the chain from her shirt and it showed her police badge. "Now I need everyone to quickly leave this café." After she said that most of the people practically ran out of café except for two. One of the men pointed to the two and asked what to do about them. Sakura turned and saw the same two people who had caught her attention earlier. She looked at them, '_those guys again_', then smiled slightly.

"Let them do as they please." Then she turned back to the task at hand. "Takahiro Kei you are under arrest for the murder of your wife and kids."

"What, you have no proof!"

"That's where you're wrong. I have all the proof I need. On the day of the murder your wife called for you to discuss an important matter with your children. You were very anger at the news but kept it hidden. You made an excuse to go into the kitchen to make some drinks, but within those drinks was poison. After they drank it, you took a knife and stabbed each one of them in the heart to make it look like a murder. Then you called the police. However, that story would be too far fetched so you needed an obvious suspect. Therefore, before you did this you called your best friend to came over, but you told him to use the back door. When your friend came and tried opening the door it was locked so he started going to the front door. But before he could, the police was already there and judged him as the murderer. Isn't that right Takahiro-san?" Takahiro smirked.

"That is just a theory. You have no proof."

"I do though. Two key points in your plan was where your friend was at the time and the poison you used. Because he is your friend and frequently comes over you know how long it takes for him to get to your house. So once you spotted him at a certain place you called the police and the timing was set. But you claimed to not be able to see that far because you weren't wearing your glasses. But just now you could read a sign from this far away without glasses. Next the poison. The poison you used was one that is barely detectable in low concentrations but it lets out a foul odor once it is placed in a liquid. So you had to open the window which made the room very chilly. But the main thing about this poison is that, if you come in contact with it without proper protection, it will make that place glow under a UV light. Is that proof enough for you?" Takahiro looked shocked.

"Guys tell the other officers they can come in and arrest him." The men did so and then some police officers quickly entered the café followed by a familiar face. It was none other than Light's dad. The police took the man into custody and out of the café. Sakura put her gun away and after a big sigh she remembered something. She walked back her table and started to eat her dessert again. Light's father saw this and chuckled slightly before making his way over to her.

"Still as sugar crazy as ever I see." Sakura looked up from her snack and smiled brightly at him

"Ha-ha very funny. Please have a seat Yagami-san." He did so. "Oh and your son's here." She said while pointing to Light. Light's dad looked over to see his son and quickly called him over.

"Light, Ryuzaki this is Sakura-Chan."

"It's very nice to meet you Sakura-san." Light said smiling at her. Sakura smiled brightly back at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Light-kun." Then she turned to L. "You too, Ryuzaki-kun." L stared at her still in his fettle like position and his thumb in his mouth.

"Hmm…so what do you think about Kira, Sakura-san?"

**DeathNoteSweetness: Takahiro Kei is an OC character I created and will probably never show up in the up coming chapters. I know the murder case thing isn't that good but I just mad it up so don't hold it against me. ****Up coming chapters will stick more to the Death Note story so just wait for upcoming chapters. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

*****_**Ile flottante**_ *- An island of fluffy egg whites topped with crunchy caramel and floating in a sea of custard sauce.* **Info from **

**I don't know why it won't let me put the site but oh well. Got info from the internet.**


	2. Ch 2 Sakura Haruno

Café of Detectives

Summary: L takes Light to a café with the intention of discussing the Kira case. But instead Light and himself find an interest in a girl, weather it's for good or bad. LxSakuraxLight PAIRING

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.

'_**Ryuk Speaking'**_

_Note_

_Flash Back_

"_On the Phone"_

Ch 2 Sakura Haruno

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Still as sugar crazy as ever I see." Sakura looked up from her snack and smiled brightly at him_

"_Ha-ha very funny. Please have a seat Yagami-san." He did so. "Oh and your son's here." She said while pointing to Light. Light's dad looked over to see his son and quickly called him over._

"_Light, Ryuzaki this is Sakura-Chan."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Sakura-san." Light said smiling at her. Sakura smiled brightly back at him._

"_It's nice to meet you too, Light-kun." Then she turned to L. "You too, Ryuzaki-kun." L stared at her still in his fettle like position and his thumb in his mouth._

"_Hmm…so what do you think about Kira, Sakura-san?"_

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat there still eating her dessert, not caring if Ryuzaki was waiting for her answer. Once she finished she licked her lips then began to answer.

"Kira, you say." Sakura gave a thoughtful look but quickly turned into one of annoyance. "To tell you the truth, I'm still debating if Kira is good or evil." Yagami's expression turned into one of rage. He smashed his fist on the table.

"What are you taking about? Kira is evil, pure evil."

"Please calm down Yagami-san." Ryuzaki said, still curious about Sakura's opinion.

"Yeah dad, everyone in initialed to their own opinion." Said Light.

"Please don't hold it against me, Yagami-san. I just believe that in the beginning when Kira first started killing his intentions were good. I personally believe in his intentions because there isn't a person alive who doesn't have the thought of making this world a better place. And even if people say that killing is bad, deep down everyone is cheering him on. However, I also believe that mass murdering all these people is wrong. Every single person is initialed to a second chance and shouldn't be judged by someone else when they could have a good reason behind their actions." Sakura noticed the stares she got and quickly added, "Well, that's just my personal opinion."

It stayed quiet for a while before Yagami's phone went off. He answered it before he excused himself to work somewhere else. Once he was gone Ryuzaki moved from sitting next to Sakura to sitting across from her.

"Sakura-san do you mind taking a deductive reasoning test." Sakura stared at him but nodded none the less. Ryuzaki took out some papers from his pocket and placed them in front of Sakura. The first one was a picture of a star in a circle while the other three **(I think) **were notes.

"These are pictures of what some criminal's did before dying of a heart attack. What do you make of it?" Sakura examined the notes and picture, before picking them up to look at the dates.

"If you take the first letter of each line you get '_L DID YOU KNOW THAT GODS OF DEATH ONLY EAT APPLES_.' But if you arrange them in the order of the date it says '_L DID YOU KNOW GODS OF DEATH THAT ONLY EAT APPLES_.' However, I doubt that Kira wanted you to read this. Anyway from what I can see I think that Kira was trying to test out his abilities."

"Wrong, there was actually a forth note. So if you add it, it reads. _'L DID YOU KNOW GODS OF DEATH THAT ONLY EAT APPLES HAVE RED HANDS._" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the piece then looked toward Ryuzaki.

"Yes, but considering the fact that these notes have never been showed to the public there is a 70- no 80% chance that the forth note is fake." Ryuzaki was about to speak once more but Sakura interrupted him.

"Also, the fact that this deductive reasoning test doubles as a test to see if I'm Kira, you would purposely add the fake note to watch my reaction. Therefore my suspicion rose to about 90%."

"Amazing," Ryuzaki turned to Light. "I believe that you didn't say that when we went over this."

"Huh you did this reasoning test also Light-kun?" Sakura asked turning to Light also. He nodded. Sakura looked between the two once again. '_I knew these two were different, the moment I saw them.' _ Sakura had a smirk on her face. "So how is my deductive reasoning, L and Kira-san?"

**Light's POV**

'_How? How does she know I'm Kira?' _I stared completely in shock that this girl can discover I'm Kira at first glance. I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd her start laughing.

"Ha-ha you guys made the funniest faces right now. And before you ask, I knew that Yagami-san was working on the Kira case and by the way he talked with you in such a respectful manner I believe that you are L. So because he is L I believe that he suspects you as Kira." At this point I was silent as Ryuzaki complimented Sakura on her deductions. I noticed that Ryuk had finally decided to enter. Once he came in his eyes darted to Sakura. I glanced at her and noticed that she was staring at Ryuk as well with a small smirk on her face. Then she turned back to Ryuzaki. '_What? She can see Ryuk. No that can't be, it must have been a coincidence._'

"Sakura-san would you like to join the Kira case?" asked Ryuzaki

"I'm not sure if I should?"

"Please rest a sure that nothing to you while your on this case." Sakura looked back at Ryuzaki with a questionable expression.

"What are you taking about? I'm not worried if I die. I'm just debating weather or not I want to do it."

"What do you mean? Don't you want to catch Kira?" I asked. Sakura looked at me.

"Please don't misunderstand. Although I'm partially against what Kira does," I saw a smirk creep onto her face as she looked directly at me. "I'm not on Kira or L's side." '_That sounds so familiar.' _I herd from behind me that Ryuk was cracking up like crazy. '_Ryuk? Ah now I remember. That's what Ryuk told me when I got the Death Note. How would she…'_

"However, I will agree joining because this case has caught my curiosity."

"Okay. Than please come to this place tomorrow at noon." Ryuzaki handed Sakura a paper.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have another case to attend to." Sakura stood up and so did Ryuzaki and myself. She grabbed her backpack and shook Ryuzaki hand first.

"I was nice meeting you Ryuzaki-Kun." It was an awkward hand shake but they were content with it. Then she shook my hand as well.

"It was nice meeting you Light-kun." She smiled at me. I gave an innocent smile at her.

"Likewise Sakura-san." Then she walked toward the exit. I felt something in my hand though. I looked down and saw a piece of paper in my hand. It read

_It seem like you have some pretty bad luck following you, Light-kun. You'd better be careful or you could end up dead._

I was confused at first but then I understood. '_She's talking about Ryuk! So she really can see Ryuk!_' I looked at the door and saw her smile before leaving the café. I looked at the note once more to see there was more.

_P.S. If you understand the first part then I bet you have a lot of questions for me. Here's my number just in case. XXX-XXX-XXXX_

'_I defiantly need to talk to Ryuk about this._'

'_**Ha-ha this just became a lot more interesting ha-ha.' **_After riding in the Limo with L in silence, I quickly entered my house. I greeted my mom and sister before entering my room and locking the door behind me. I took a seat on the chair by my desk before turning to face Ryuk.

"Tell me Ryuk, how is it possible that Sakura-san can see you?"

**L's POV**

I sat in my normal hunched over position while I looked at the computer screen in front of me as usual. However instead of files related to the Kira case. Instead it was the profile of Sakura which I had Watari find for me. Although there was some difficulty finding her due to the fact I didn't ask her last name but her unique features made up for it.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Birthday: March 28**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: Freshman at To-Oh University**

**Hair color: Pink (natural)**

**Eye color: Emerald green (natural)**

**Parents/Family members: Unknown**

**Background: Unknown**

**Occupation: Well known detective within the Japanese police but is unknown to the public**

I leaned back into my swivel chair as I precede the information I just received. It didn't give anything about her past or anything. I am curious as to how someone like her became a detective. I don't believe that the Japanese police would let anyone into their agency, especially one with an unknown past. I sighed. Sitting here guessing at it will get me nowhere. I hastily told Watari to connect me with Yagami-San. One I was connected to him; I grabbed the phone delicately by the top.

"_Hello Yagami-San, its Ryuzaki"_

"_Oh, Ryuzaki what's the matter?"_

"_Well after you left I invited Sakura-San to join the investigation team."_

"_Really? That's great, she is very bright for her age, you know."_

"_Hai, I'm aware but I am curious. How is it that Sakura-San became a detective." _I waited anxiously for the answer and was greeted with light laughter on the other end.

"_Yagami-San?" _I asked suspiciously

"_Oh, sorry Ryuzaki. It's just that I was recalling the day Sakura-Chan became a detective. It is a really interesting story actually. One day at the police station, Sakura came barging in and demanded to be a detective. Some of the officers fought with Sakura for over ten minutes before two officers came to detain her. However she kept saying that she could solve any case she was given and would prove herself to be a detective. Then one of the more arrogant officers gave her one of our harder cases as a test." _Yagami-san paused. "_If I remember correctly it was the one you recently solved, at the time, the Los Angeles BB Murder Case." _

I was silent the whole time but my mind was thinking a million questions per second. '_The BB murder case? I wonder how she did. Even I had some difficulty on that case. So how did this intelligent, inexperienced girl do?_'

"_Anyway, within about a half hour she had solved the case and came to the same conclusion as you did when you solved the case. She has been a detective ever since. But she has never wanted it to be made pubic."_

"_Is that it?_

"_Hmm… hai."_

"_Well then thank you for the information. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Hai goodbye Ryuzaki."_

I shut the phone and precede the information Yagami-San gave me. It irked me, how I could solve any case that was said to be unsolvable but this girl, Sakura Haruno, is a complete enigma to me. Not only a mystery but I'm getting more and more interested in her. The way she became a detective is almost unbelievable, unrealistic. Yet she became one by solving a case that even I, #1 detective in the world, had trouble with. In the case file all the information I gathered had to be in there, so she did have some help. However considering the level of difficulty, she still deserves credit. I sighed then looked at the picture that was posted with her information and thought to myself.

'_Sakura Haruno you are a mystery that I'll do whatever it takes to solve._'

**DeathNoteSweetness: I haven't read the Los Angeles BB murder case so I can't really explain it. Also I'm sorry if L at the end sounded a little OOC.**


	3. Ch 3 Starting Kira Investigation

Café of Detectives

**DeathNoteSweetness: Hey thanks for reading this story and please start voting for your pair.**

**SakuraxL **

**Or**

**SakuraxLight**

**Also say if you want some Naruto characters or Near, Mello, and Matt added.**

Ch 3 Starting Kira Investigation

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Is that it?"_

"_Hmm… hai."_

"_Well then thank you for the information. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Hai goodbye Ryuzaki."_

_I shut the phone and precede the information Yagami-San gave me. It irked me, how I could solve any case that was said to be unsolvable but this girl, Sakura Haruno, is a complete enigma to me. Not only a mystery but I'm getting more and more interested in her. The way she became a detective is almost unbelievable, unrealistic. Yet she became one by solving a case that even I, #1 detective in the world, had trouble with. In the case file all the information I gathered had to be in there, so she did have some help. However considering the level of difficulty, she still deserves credit. I sighed then looked at the picture that was posted with her information and thought to myself._

'_Sakura Haruno you are a mystery that I'll do whatever it takes to solve.'_

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up the next morning and hopped out of bed after remembering the events that happened the previous day. I quickly took a shower then dressed into an off the shoulders red and black striped shirt with a red tank top underneath, baggy black pants, and the same black converses I wore the day before. To top it off I wore a black fingerless glove on my right hand. I walked into my kitchen and took a banana nut muffin from the counter before grabbing my black messenger bag with pink cherry blossoms on it. As I nibbled on my muffin I rode out the door on my black skate board with a design of a red dragon on it but not before grabbing my gun and badge. After a while of skating I reached a very tall building. I walked in and noticed all the security. '_Damn… I figured he had some money but this is ridiculous.' _After many security tests I was led to a room by an elderly man I learned was named Watari. Once I entered the room I saw Ryuzaki. I placed my bag and skateboard on the nearby couch then walked toward Ryuzaki.

"Hello Ryuzaki-kun." I watched as he untangled himself from his '_thinking'_ position to stand up in front of me. He wore the same baggy long-sleeved white shirt along with his baggy blue jeans. However I couldn't spot those old ratty tennis shoes he wore before.

"Hello Sakura-san I'm glad to see you could make it."

"No problem. So are there others working on this case besides you and Yagami-san."

"Hai. There are others including Light-kun who should be arriving shortly." As if on cue Light walked into the room while followed by Ryuk. He wore his usual To-Oh University uniform which consisted of brown slacks, black shoes, white button-up shirt, red tie, and brown blazer. I watched as he casually placed his bag next to mine on the couch then strolled over to us. I smiled at him, in whom he returned, and then I took a side glance to Ryuk who, in turn, waved at me. I noticed Light tense slightly. I smirked. _'Ha-ha. __**Humans**__ have the funniest reactions. I wonder what kind of reaction I'll get when I have a little conversation with him. Ha-ha…I can't wait.'_

"Good afternoon, Light-kun. How are you, today?" I looked into his brown eyes which seemed seemingly innocent on the outside but I could see the red tints of darkness within them. He looked back at me smiling.

"Good afternoon to you to, Sakura-San. I'm fine, thanks for asking." However in his eyes he was really saying _'Don't you dare say a word about Ryuk.'_

"That's good." After a moment of silence, footsteps could be heard from the hallway. I looked towards the door and my eyes widened slightly as I saw some familiar faces entering from it.

**Normal POV**

From the doorway entered Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita. **(Hideki Ide has already left the investigation at this point) **As they walked closer toward the trio their eyes widened, except for Soichiro Yagami's, and they quickly had a smile on their faces.

"Sakura-San this is the rest of the Kira investigation members-"

"That's okay Ryuzaki-kun I'm quite familiar with the members." Sakura interrupted. Then she walked over to the other members. She smiled up at them, considering she was quite short for her age.

"Hello Yagami-San, Mogi-San, Ukita-San, and Matsuda-Kun." They all said "Hello" in response. And Sakura flashed them another smile.

"When I herd that you guys quit the police I had a feeling it had something to do with Kira." Then Sakura turned to Matsuda. "However, I never thought that you would. I just thought you quit because you couldn't handle it." The others chuckled at her comment while Matsuda got mad. He quickly pounced on Sakura and put her in a head lock.

"How dare you, you little brat! What do you mean I couldn't handle it? I'm older than you, so you should be calling me Senpai." Sakura's smile widened even more. '_I love teasing the hell out of this guy._'

"Hai, Hai whatever you say Baka-_**senpai**_. Now let me go." Matsuda stayed quite while tightening his grip. '_Sigh…he just doesn't give up. But that just makes annoying the shit out of him even more amusing._'Her smile dropped then turned into an all-knowing expression.

"Baka-senpai, you should be fully aware that I have a gun and have the authority to point it at you. Because how the situation is now, it can easily be thought of as self defense from an attacker." Matsuda dropped his arms from her neck then quickly backed away from her. A small cough was heard and all eyes were on Ryuzaki.

"Well since that you all are acquainted let's get to work." They all nodded and went to their designated work space. Sakura didn't know where to go so she took a seat next to Ryuzaki and Light. They turned to her and Ryuzaki handed her a manila folder. Sakura looked through the folder. It had all the basic information on the Kira case. Ryuzaki had made sure it didn't have any of the theories that he had thought of, just to make sure Sakura was as smart as he thought.

"Well, what do you make of this information?" Ryuzaki said after he saw her put it down. Sakura thought for a moment then lazily said

"I don't know." While shrugged her shoulders.

Ryuzaki and Light gave her a questioning look but before either of them could speak, Mogi came behind her and hit her on the head.

"Ita! What was that for?" She asked rubbing her now sore bump that was bound to form on top of her head.

"Stop playing around Sakura. You need to take this seriously. Now where is your bag?"

"On the couch next to Light-kun's." Mogi quickly took out two items from her bag then dropped them into her lap.

"Now start working seriously." Sakura nodded.

"Hai." She said while dragging out the word. Sakura started with the first item. She unrolled the ear plugs from her I-pod, placed them in her ears then started the music. Next she opened the pack of chocolate Pocky and started to nibble on it. Finally she re-read the file then put in back down in a matter of minutes.

"Well, from what I have read Kira seems to be in the Kantōregion of Japan. Also we have seen a lot of Kira's personality from all his killings. Kira has a strong sense of justice and, in theory, believes he is making the world his own peaceful utopia for himself and others who follow him while doing the right thing. In which he will be the God of. He is also very childish and hates to lose. But he is also very safe; therefore when the FBI was getting involved in the Kira case he killed them just to be safe. The two most important points that we know about Kira is, first according to the time of deaths that have occurred each day, I can deduct that Kira is a college student. And second he needs a name and face to kill someone as we learned from your experiment." Ryuzaki nodded his head in agreement.

"I see that I wasn't wrong in letting you join the investigation."

"Thank you Ryuzaki-kun." Soon after hours of work Sakura threw out her box of finished Pocky then put her I-pod back in her bag. She put her bag over her shoulder then grabbed her skateboard.

"Sorry guys but Light-kun and I have to go." They all looked at her then to Light.

"Huh… why do I have to go?" He asked.

"Well since I'm starting school tomorrow I thought that you could help me get my books. Plus it's a good chance to **get to know each other**." Sakura said while taking side glances at Ryuk, which Light seemed to be the only one to notice. "If that's alright with you." Light smiled back.

"Sure no problem." Light stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag before heading out the door. Sakura followed but stopped at the door saying a quick "good-bye" before following after Light. The others continued to work thinking nothing of them leaving, all except for Ryuzaki.

**With Sakura and Light**

Sakura and Light were casually walking down the street in a comfortable silence until they finally reached Light's house. He led Sakura into the house and was greeted by Light's mom and sister. They looked at Sakura then walked to them for introductions.

"Good evening. My name is Sakura Haruno. Sorry for the intrusion." Sakura said bowing politely. Mrs. Yagami smiled.

"Wow such good manners. Hello, I'm Light's mother."

"And I'm his sister, Sayu." Sayu took in Sakura's appearance then grinned widely at Light.

"So is this your new **girlfriend** Light." But before Light could say anything Sakura cut him off.

"Sorry Sayu-Chan but I'm not your brother's girlfriend, I'm only his friend." Seeing as Sayu pouted slightly she was about to continue but this time was cut off by Light.

"Mom, Sayu, we'll be upstairs in my room. Please don't disturb us." Light motioned Sakura to follow which she did. However, as she passed Sayu she whispered to her.

"But I wouldn't mind if I was." Then she winked at her and followed Light upstairs, leaving an excited Sayu and happy mother.

**In Light's Room**

Sakura stepped into the room and took a seat in his desk chair after placing her bag and skateboard by the desk as well. Light locked the door before sitting on his bed across from her.

"Nice room." Sakura said as she looked at his slightly dark room.

"Thanks. Now let's get straight down to it." Sakura smirked.

"Well aren't you the impatient one." Light glared at her. Sakura just shrugged it off then sat with her legs criss cross in the chair. "If you really must know I'll tell you. But first Ryuk," She turned to him. "Did you mention at all about me?"

'_**No I only told him about the Death realm and about us Shinigami.' **_Sakura nodded.

"Well, Light-kun since you already know of the death realm and Shinigamis, what would you say if I told you that Shinigamis aren't the only beings that reside in the death world?" Light's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you mean, not the only beings in the Death world? Are you insisting that there are others who in fact live in that world? " Sakura smirked again.

"Of course. These beings have lived in the death world since it was crated. They are beings that are even more powerful than Shinigami's them self. They had the same powers as Shinigamis plus more, like being able to travel to the human world as a human and back to the death world. However, at one point the King of Shinigamis became frustrated with the unbalance of power from both beings. So he stared to kill off all of them in an attempt to even out the balance of power. Therefore once it was over only a few were strong enough to survive. " Light listened to all the information and was slightly curious as to why Ryuk has been so quiet. But ignored it.

"Why are you telling me all this? And what are these so called-beings that you keep mentioning?" Light asked.

"Well the reason that I know about the Death Note and how I can see Ryuk is because I am one of these beings that I talked about. I am one of the few to have survived." Light's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's eyes change from bright green to rich crimson red.

"I am a _**Shi no tenshi,**_ an _**Angel of Death**_."

**DeathNoteSweetness: Hey thanks for reading this story and please start voting for your pair.**

**SakuraxL **

**Or**

**SakuraxLight**

**Also say if you want some Naruto characters or Near, Mello, and Matt added.**


	4. Ch 4 For A Friend

Café of Detectives

**DeathNoteSweetness: Hey thanks for voting, here are the results so far.**

**SakuraxL: 11**

**SakuraxLight: 7**

**And strangely there were also votes for these pairings too.**

**SakuraxHarlem: 2**

**SakuraxNear: 1**

**I'm not quite sure why people voted for these even though it wasn't a chose but I'm okay with it so I put it up anyway. KEEP ON VOTING FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIR!**

**I'll also be adding Near, Mello, and Matt in later chapters.**

Ch 4 For A Friend

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Of course. These beings have lived in the death world since it was crated. They are beings that are even more powerful than Shinigami's them self. They had the same powers as Shinigamis plus more, like being able to travel to the human world as a human and back to the death world. However, at one point the King of Shinigamis became frustrated with the unbalance of power from both beings. So he stared to kill off all of them in an attempt to even out the balance of power. Therefore once it was over only a few were strong enough to survive. " Light listened to all the information and was slightly curious as to why Ryuk has been so quiet. But ignored it._

"_Why are you telling me all this? And what are these so called-beings that you keep mentioning?" Light asked. _

"_Well the reason that I know about the Death Note and how I can see Ryuk is because I am one of these beings that I talked about. I am one of the few to have survived." Light's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's eyes change from bright green to rich crimson red._

"_I am a __**Shi no tenshi,**__ an __**Angel of Death**__."_

**Light's POV**

The room was silent for a few moments. I was in deep thought, not even caring if Sakura was waiting or not. But luckily for her I finally came back to reality. Her emerald green clashed with my hazel brown as the tension in the room rose.

"So, what is the reason your telling me all this?" I asked still eyeing Sakura. She just shrugged.

"Reason, you say. I don't have a reason, per say, it's more like a favor." I narrowed my brow in suspicion when I saw her smirk. "I want a page of your Death Note." The room became silent once more. '_What? She wants a page of my Death Note! No way am I going to give it to her! She'll probably try to kill me or something! ...Wait a second. If she's some powerful creature that even the Shinigami King wanted to kill, why would she want a power of a Shinigami? What is she up to?' _

"Why? Why do you want the power of a Shinigami if you're so strong that the Shinigami king wants kill you? And what do I get in return if I give it to you?" Sakura's smirk fell from her face and replaced serious expression.

"What you said is true, however that only applies to the Death realm and human world. My powers aren't that powerful in other dimensions, like the Shinobi world." _'Shinobi? As in ninjas?' _"The reason I want the page is because my best friend from when I was alive is in grave danger." I continued to listen and saw a sad smile appear on her face.

"When you were alive?" I asked slightly curious. She nodded.

"Yes, you see I don't belong to the human world. I used to live in the Shinobi world and my best friend was a really hyper kid who was nicknamed 'Hidden Leaf's number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja'** (I'm not sure if that's correct but I think that's what they called him.)**, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you used to be a Ninja?" I asked disbelieving it. She just glare at me which I just mumbled "I'm just saying. It sounds a little farfetched." She just gave me a look that said 'Are you an idiot?' then responded.

"You've met a Shinigami and obtained a note book that can kill people just by writing down their name and you think me being a ninja is that unbelievable."

'_**Ha-ha she's right you know Light.'**_ Ryuk said speaking for the first time since the conversation started. I simply glared at him and he held is hands up in defense then left the room, no doubt trying to eat apples without getting caught.

"Well anyway," I turned my attention back to Sakura. "Naruto is being chased by a criminal organization, called Akatsuki, because of sometime that wasn't his fault. Therefore, I want to kill the Akatsuki so that I won't have to worry about him or any of my other friends there, to be hurt by the Akatsuki. **(Sorry to all you Akatsuki fans out there. It was the only thing I could think of. Trust me I wouldn't have if I thought of something else because I'm an Akatsuki fan, to some extent, too.)**" '_Should I agree? She is doing this for justice, to some extent. She is just trying to save her friends and the people she wants to kill are criminals._'

"What do I get in return?" She smirked.

"Don't worry Ryuk will give you a fitting reward. It's very useful information on how to be the eternal God of this world, that is, if you succeed in cleansing it first." '_An eternal God? Then I could be the god of this world and ensure that it doesn't become rotten again._'

"Fine but on one condition. I will write the names of the people in this organization so I know that you won't try to kill me with the Death Note." Sakura nodded then stood up to walk over and sit down next to me on the bed. She waved a hand in front of her and me and slowly an image appeared in the middle of the room. Around the image was a black swirl that seemed to vanish into thin air around the edges but still framed it. **(Can you name all the Akatsuki members I will describe? No cheating.) **The image was of a tall slender man who had black hair tied into a low ponytail and red eyes with three black commas in them. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds, outlined in white, on it. He was reading a book while sitting in a chair.

"This is your first target. But before that, you can't write with a normal pen." Sakura walked over to her bag and pulled out a skull-capped pen whose tips were black while the middle was clear, revealing dark red ink. She then sat down beside me again and handed me the pen. I took it in my hand and inspected it while she talked.

"This pen if filled with some off my blood. My blood is where a lot of my supernatural powers come from. So with my powers combined with the Death Note's, we have enough power to kill in other dimensions." I was too shock and just nodded dumbly. Then I recomposed my self to take out my Death Note.

"So what's his name?" I said looking at the picture once more, not noticing the slight smile on her face.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha." I nodded and wrote his name. Forty seconds later, he collapsed of a heart attack and the image changed. This man was very tall and well built. He had dark blue hair that spiked up, white eyes with just black pupils, and weirdly enough gills under his eyes. He had blue tinged skin and was currently wrapping gauze around his leg. He was wearing the same thing as the first guy but he had a huge sword on his back.

"His name is Kisame Hoshigaki." I wrote his name, forty seconds later he died and the picture changed again. This one had two people in it. They both seemed to be arguing about some thing. The first on was a tall male who had long blond hair tied in a high ponytail and bangs that covered one of his light blue eyes. The other male had red messy hair and large reddish brown eyes. They both wore the same cloud covered uniform.

"The blond is Deidara _ and the red head is Sasori _." **(The '_' will be a fill in for their last names because they never mention them.) ** The next was another pair who where watching TV. The first was tall and well built who had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes. The other had on a mask that covered his head and green eyes.

"The purple eyed guy is Hidan _ and the other one is Kakuzu _." Forty seconds later they died. And, again, the picture changed. The first male, or should I say kid, wore an orange swirl mask with only one hole that revealed his red eye, it looked oddly similar to Itachi's, and black hair. He was chatting happily to another male who looked just about ready to tear his head off. He had green hair, yellow eyes and his skin was split in the middle, one side black and the other white. Also giant, what looked to be leaves, extended on either side of his head.

"The angry guy is Zetsu _ and the idiot is Tobi _." They both died after forty seconds. The picture turned to a man and women. The woman had blue hair that had an origami rose in it and brown eyes. The male had orange spiked up hair and orange eyes with rings around them. He had three piercings on the bridge if his nose, six on each of his ears, and two either side of his bottom lip.

"I want you to make them do something before you kill them. Write for the male, that he will write a letter to the hidden leaf village's hokage saying they have given up on pursuing Naruto and the location of their hideout. Then have the woman create an origami bird to deliver it to them. The woman's name is Konan _ and the male's is Pein _." I nodded and wrote down the instructions. Later they did what was written and then died. Then the images stopped and disappeared. **(Were you able to name them all?)**

"Ok that's it." She quickly grabbed the pen from my hand and dropped it into her bag before putting the strap over her shoulder. "I've got to get going now." She said as she picked up her skateboard. "And as a little heads up, you can't kill me using the Death Note but Ryuk will explain every thing to you just ask him." Then she headed toward the door and opened it but turned back to me.

"Thanks a lot Light-Kun. I'm really grateful." Then she smiled at me, a genuine smile, and left. It was different from the times she smiled at the café. This smile was really… cute. _*THUMP* *THUMP* 'What was that? ...It's probably just shock'_ I saw Ryuk enter the room once more. He had his legs crossed over his head and his arms were bent on an odd angle with his hands touching his back. I stood up from my bed and stretched my arms over my head before sitting in my desk chair. I took out a bag from one of the drawers and pulled an apple from the bag. He looked at the apple with desire, still in his crumpled up form.

"Tell me Ryuk. How can I become the eternal God of this world?"

**With Sakura**

**Sakura's POV**

I sat on my bed, my chin resting on my knees, watching the seen in front of me. In side was an image of a group of ANBU returning to the hokage's tower after going to the Akatsuki's hideout. Inside the tower was the rookie nine, all the sensei and the Hokage herself Tsunade. They explained to the hokage that all the Akatsuki members were dead. The whole room was filled with joy but I paid all my attention to Naruto and the other rookie nine. Naruto was jumping for joy even more than the others. I smiled a sad smile before I snapped my fingers. Then a gust of wind entered the hokage's tower through the window and carried Cherry blossom petals. '_Gomen mina, this is the only thing I can do for you'_ I continued to smile as the tears kept streaming down my face and the image disappeared.

**With Naruto**

**Naruto's POV**

I grinned and hugged all my friends when I herd the news. _'Now the only thing left was to get Teme back and everything will be prefect.' _My smile turned sad as I looked at the ground. '_Well, almost perfect. …We'll be missing __**her**__. And there's no chance I can get her back, even if I promise I will._' My hands tightened into fists but soon loosened wind a gust of wind opened the window. I looked at the window and saw Cherry blossom petals. I held my hand up and a petal fell delicately in my hand, I quickly ran to the window and not too far away I saw a big cherry blossom tree. But what I was looking at was underneath the tree, it was a single gravestone. Carved into it was the name **Sakura Haruno**. The others gathered around my to see what I was staring at. They all had a look of sorrow on their face and I felt a couple pats on my back.

"Sakura-Chan…" I whispered.

**DeathNoteSweetness: Hey thanks for voting, here are the results so far.**

**SakuraxL: 11**

**SakuraxLight: 7**

**And strangely there were also votes for these pairings too.**

**SakuraxHarlem: 2**

**SakuraxNear: 1**

**I'm not quite sure why people voted for these even though it wasn't a chose but I'm okay with it so I put it up anyway. KEEP ON VOTING FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIR!**

**I'll also be adding Near, Mello, and Matt in later chapters.**


	5. Announcement!

Hey everyoneeeeeeeeeeee! \^O^/

Remember me? Hahaha doubt it you do, it's been so long since I last updated anything.

I am sooo sorry! I read all your comments telling me to update but...laziness is too strong for me x3 hahaha

Anyway~ I'm just here to let you all know that from now on I will be active in writing my stories again! Yaaaay~! :D

I'm already in the process of typing up new chapters for each of my stories...Some being made faster than others ^^;; haha

But I gotta tell you all something...

I totally forgot where I was going for my stories! I forgot my plot line and all the surprises I had in store for the story! TT~TT At the time when I was active I had the whole story planned in my head but now that it's been so long...Poof! I don't remember! So it may take a while for me to make the new chapters (not like you'd notice since I made you wait so long already...Sorry again! ;_;)

Also, I was reading the chapters I published before to get an idea of what I wanted to happen and let me tell you...I really sucked at writing! Seriously reading it now makes me cringe. I made so many mistakes and my stories weren't that well written.

I'm really, really thankful to all of you who favorited and commented on my stories saying you loved them when in actuality they weren't that good. You're all super nice! ^^

Anyway, because of this I want to make a better written story for all of you to read, so I will be rewriting all my stories! Yaaaay~! They won't be much different from the way they are now. They storyline won't suddenly change or anything like that. I'm just going to make them more well written and show more insight in the characters thoughts and growing feelings to make it an overall better reading. Hahaha

So wait for that and tell me if you like this idea! :D If you agree then it will take a little bit more time for me to update new chapters (even if finished) because I would update/replace the whole story all at once.

Upcoming updates to be excited for:

1) The Haruno Family

2) Sakura and Enma

3) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

4) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

*These two are the two I forgot the storyline to so it will depend on whichever I remember the story to first or whichever I think of a new direction to go in :(

….Actually I forgot the storyline to The Haruno Family too but luckily I had a rough draft written for the next chapter of that so I can update that after some revisions! :D

Thanks for reading this~! ^^ Please wait for the updates!

I love you~ x3 hahaha

~DeathNoteSweetness


End file.
